Mr Linden's Library A Short Story
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: When Ryder Arkeley runs into a psycho librarian, who is in a mission to get the book back, what happens when the book makes her life change like crazy. Based off of the Harris Burdick pictures. Sorry for any mistakes in this.


"Mr. Linden's Library"

Everyday I'm asked the same thing. Why am I here? It wasn't a question that needed some thought-out answer, it was a question that needed a real answer. No one knew why I was here. The nurses would waltz in with their crisp white uniforms and their fake smiles, but I could always see the confusion in their eyes. When other patients asked, I always respond with a shrug and a quiet 'I don't know.'

So why was I here? Why was I stuck in a small, windowless room with 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' blasting through built-in speakers. Why did I have to endure test after test, even if I wasn't insane? I don't know. I really do not know.

But, I had an idea. It all started with a book...

-Chapter One-

"Ryder! Girl, hurry up!" I stumbled into the pizza shop, clutching a greasy leather bag in my arms. My boss, a stumpy red-haired man, stood near the front counter, his beady black eyes focused on me. I could tell, almost immediantly, that he was **NOT** happy.

I couldn't help but notice the over-whelming scent of greasy, overcooked pizza drifting through the air. My boss's golden name tag read _Markus Flack_, a strange name for a strange man. He always waddled around the shop, a straight line stretched across his face, while barking orders at his workers. Of course, that's why I was the second to last person that stayed here.

"Why do I have a complaint about someone recieving a greasy, cold pizza?" Markus bellowed, his face turning red out of anger. I had to keep myself from not throwing the bag at him. "You are so worthless! You can't do any..." I quickly tuned out his ranting and looked outside. The clear blue eyes invited me into its arms. I wished to be out there, away from this place. But I couldn't, I was stuck delivering greasy pizzas and being yelled at by my boss.

"Are you even listening to me?" He bellowed, his face now looking like a ripe tomato. Markus slammed his fist down onto the counter, near shattering the glass. I jumped, goose pimples covering my arms. "S..sorry! Just let me deliver a new pizza to them!" My voice cracked under pressure. My boss sighed, allowing his face to return to normal color. "Fine, just hurry up!" My angry side returned, and I wretched the pizza box from his large hands.

"Don't yell at me," I muttered, before drifting towards the door. "If I don't, who will?" He scoffed, that wicked grin covering his large face. He chuckled as I stepped towards the door. 'Why is he not dead yet?' I thought. A rush of cold air pushed against my face, nearly forcing me back into the pizza shop.

I walked towards the pizza transporter, a rusted old pick-up truck. With a forceful push, I was able to lay down the pizza box and then sat in the driver's side. The seats were shredded as if a cat had clawed at them. A few springs were sticking out, which seemed to cause a lot of problems. I put the key into the ignition, and with an uncertain rattle, the truck came to life.

A nurse walks into my room. She's new. I could tell this much just by the look on her face. She couldn't be much older then 25, but not much young either. I watched as she drifted towards the bedside table, holding a clipboard. The nurse smiles, flashing a mouthful of pure white teeth. She grabs something, a rubber band, and pins her golden hair ontop of her head.

And then she does something no other person has done. "Hello, Ryder," I jump at the sound of her almost high-pitched voice. My tooth aches at how sweet she sounded. It's strange that she spoke to me without a look of fear on her face. Even though she was new, I'm sure most of the nurses would have told her about me already. I struggle to find the right words to say, and suddenly the bedsheets seemed very interesting.

"Hi," I manage to whisper as she checks everything. My eyes scan the golden badge hooked to her uniform. _Lacey Silvertounge._ I liked that name, it was different. The nurse slowly moves around the bed, still smiling. I took a deep breath just as she spoke. "Have a good day, Ryder," She walks towards the door and as her hand reaches for the handle, I speak. "You too," And soon, she was gone.

-Chapter Two-

It's near midnight when I arrive at a closed down bookstore. The windows are covered by ratty curtains and the door had bullet holes in it. My hands grabs the brass door knob, only to have it fall off. 'Wow, this place has really been to the Underworld and back.' A grin stretched across my face just as I stepped inside. This sight was even worse. Broken shelves were lining the walls, but only a few roughed up books rest in them. It's a sad sight, but somehow this place was like a sanctuary to me.

Rats scurry across the wooden floor, trying to find their next meal. I shook my head and walked over to one of the shelves. After a few hopeless minutes of searching, I stepped back. A strange sound caught my attentiong and I realized it was my screens lights up, nearly blinding me. A text pops up right after. _'Where r u?'_

VIvi. I knew it was here. She's always up texting no matter what. I guess that's why she pays so much for her phone bills. I quickly replied with the word _'Sanctuary'_ before turning around. All of a sudden, I was lying on the ground with my head feeling like someone had gone at it with a sledgehammer. "Gods," I mutter as the pain slowly dulled. A strange taste fills my mouth. I knew that taste.

Blood.

With a quick groan, I pulled myself to my feet and looked around. The window was shattered and its shards littered the ground. Speckles of blood stain the wood, but not much esle. Then, I spot something. A leather bound book is resting a few feet away, its cover nearly burnt off. I lift the object up frm the ground and quickly dust off any type of injury to it. The lock was broken off, which allowed me to look inside. Its pages were turning yellow, and the words were fading. I flipped through the book just as a small note fluttered to the ground.

I pick it up and immediantly noticed the strange handwriting.

To whomever wants to read this:  
>Stop! Whatever you do just stop! <span>Do not<span> read this book.  
>It will bring you nothing but bad luck and misfortune. Please, listen to me.<br>Something evil lies within these pages.  
>Just listen to me! Never read this!<p>

I tilt my head in confusion. 'Okay, wierd.' The book looked fine to me, besides to status of the cover and the words. Just then the door burst open and I turned, expecting to see Vivi standing there. But it wasn't her. A dark shadow stands in the doorway, its yellow cat-like eyes staring straight at me. Suddenly, I was pinned against the opposite wall with this shadow's hands grasping my shoulders. A light shines over us, allowing me to see whoever it is. I quickly recognize the gaunt face of Oliver Linde, the psycho librarian what was sent to a hospital for going insane, or something like that.

What are ya doin' here lassy?" His irish voice filled the air and I noticed how rugged his clothing was. 'Looks like someone didn't think about changing before he came here.' I had to keep myself from grinning when he spoke. "Whadda got there?" He sees the book and immediantly, his eyes darken. "Give me that, lassy," I shook my head as a chill went up my spine.

I remembered seeing the new's report on this guy. Apparently the thing that made him go insane was a book. Mr. Linden began to tell people that this book was written by Evil itself. Or something like that. Almost a month ago, he was taken to an asylum. Now, Mr. Linden was here with that psycho look masking his face. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the book.

This couldn't be the book that made him go insane, could it? Thet burned it, didn't they?

"Gimme that, lassy," Mr. Linden requested, his voice stern. I took another step towards the door, my heart now rapidly beating against my chest. "N-no. It's j-just a book. Dude, it's just a-"No, no it isn't! That book was made by Evil himself!" He bellowed, making me fall to the ground.

His hand extended towards the book, which I now clutched against my Nightmare before Christmas hoodie. "No!" My voice was rising, but not out of anger, it was out of fear. The man reached foward, his hand immediantly grabbing my arm. His grip became tighter, and I winced in pain. "L-let go!" I screamed, my breathing now coming out in quick gasps. "You're insane! This is just a stupid book!" I yell, my face becoming red. Mr. Linden's grip became even tighter, and I knew that it would leave a mark.

Suddenly, he rips my hoodie and reaches for the book when something happens. We were falling. Falling too fast. The book is latched to my hand as windows, doors, and everything else passes us. Mr. Linden finally let go as something pulled him back. He says something before being pulled into the shadows.

"Escape the asylum!" And then he's gone.

And I'm swallowed by Darkness.

_'Escape the asylum!'_

I lift myself from the bed. It's midnight here. The stars are covered by clouds of smoke. Something bad is about to happen. _'Don't worry, Ryder. It'll all be over soon.'_ That taunting voice says. I shake my head, attempting to push it away but it doesn't work. I take a step towards the door, my footsteps silent. The squeak of nurses' shoes cause me to pause.

I waited until they disappeared down the hall before slipping out of the room. The hallway was clear, with no sign of a doctor or wandering patient. I took another step foward, my eyes scanning the small area. "Can't wait to leave this place. These freaks are going to make me go insane," I hear a nurse say, laughter soon followed. My hands reaches for something, a syringe.

I slipped down the corridor, making sure to stay close to the shadows. _'Ryder, where are you going?'_ The other voice asks, a slight curiousity filling each word. 'I am getting out of here, that's where I'm going. So back off!' The voice went silent. I walked towards one of the metallic tables and grabbed two filled syringes. I noticed the neon lime green liquid filling them, and that made me smile.

It took a few moments to find the nurses' office, where two women stood. "I am so glad to finally lock up! These freaks are really going to be the death of me!" One said, her high-pitched voice sounding familiar. I shook it off before slipping behind one of the desks. _'Ryder, you have to get rid of them!'_ The voice screamed, it's loud volume making my head ache. I took a deep breath before stepping behind one of the glass walls. As one of the two nurses turned away, I lunged foward and pushed a single syringe into her neck. She crumpled to the tile floor, blood oozing down from her open mouth.

_'Good, good! Now the oth-_'Shut up!' I thought, my face contorting into a mask of fury and anger. The other nurse screamed and ran, but she wasn't fast enough. The syringes pierced her throat, and in a matter of seconds, she was on the floor.  
>Suddenly I recognized her.<p>

That golden hair and the name tag she wore. _Lacey Silvertounge._ 'Oh, gods!' I took a step back as blood bubbled up around her. She stared at me with electric green eyes, bringing a sudden fear to my face. I stumbled back, my heart rapidly pounded against my chest. I just killed the only nurse that was actually nice to me. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes as I drifted towards the double doors. I shook my head once more and then ran.

Something began to take over with every rushed step I took. The gaunt face of Darkness appeared every few seconds. The rain had begun, soaking me. Suddenly, I was standing at the edge of a cliff, alone. Something goes off. A phone. I lift it up and quickly a text pops up. _'Where r u?'_ I knew it was Vivi. A plan came to mind.

_'On a cliff, ready 2 jump! :)!'_ It took only seconds for her panicked reply to come. But instead of reading it, I flung the small object over the edge of the cliff, into the ocean. It's light died in a matter of seconds, bringing a smile to my face. 'What are you doing?' I scream inside my head before hearing that maniacal laughter.

_'I am preparing to ruin your life!'_ I could almost see the smirk on its face. Then I realize something. The book was still in my hands. Its cover was soaked, but I realize that something was strange about it. The book was open to the very middle, allowing me to read the only line on that page.

_'And thou shall be forever taken by Darkness...'_

Someone laughs and I realize it's me.

I turn my head as a car comes into view. Both Vivi and Clark step out, frantic expressions covering their faces. I grinned, but something deep within screamed for them to leave. 'Stop! It's a trap!' My head pounds from the booming voice, but I brushed it off. They ran foward, their faces soaked. "Ryder!" Clark screams, his blazing blue eyes focused on me.

I take a step back and smile.

"Hello, my dear friends," I say in a taunting voice. Vivi looks like she was about to cry and Clark is spazzing. "Ryder, don't jump!" Both of them yell in unison. I tilt my head and put on an innocent face. "Why? It might be fun!" Laughter escaped my lips making them jump.

I could almost smell their fear.

Down below, waves crashed against jagged rocks. I knew jumping would kill me. But that wasn't my plan. I take another step back, my foot almost hanging over the edge of the cliff. "Ryder!" Vivi screaches, her eyes focused on me and me only. Clark is taking slow steps towards me, his hands shaking. The book is tightly gripped in my hands, its feeling near scorching hot.

I take another slow step back, nearly over the edge. Vivi and Clark came running foward just as I fell back. Luckily, my hand catches the ledge just in time. 'No!' A voice screams inside my head, and I shake it off once more. Of course, Vivi was stupid enough to follow. She was suddenly hanging over the edge, every limb flying. I could see her fingers began to peel back, and I smile.

And then it happens.

"Clark! Save me! No! Save her, don't save me!" I screamed, both sides trying to take over. Clark stood there, his head shaking in confusion. Darkness is falling back, but it's still strong. I began to plead to Clark, trying to convince him to save Vivi, not me. His face was a complete mask of confusion. Black tendrils began to slither up from behind me, quickly grasping Vivi's ankles. She screamed, her hands slowly loosing their grip.

Clark notices, but Vivi was screaming for him to save me. "No! Don't li-"Listen to her!" I say just as his hand stretched towards me. The tendrils drifted up, towards the unsuspecting teenager. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and I scream.

'No! Not me! Save her!'

But it was too late. I heard Vivi scream as she fell to the deadly waters below. Just as Clark lifted me up onto land, the tendrils grabbed his wrists and pulled him over the edge. I shook my head and stepped back, laughing. "Ryder! Save me!" The tendrils are gripping his shirt, and I could see blood seeping from beneath the cloth.

"Bye, bye, Clarky!" I teased just as he fell to the same fate as Vivi. Soon, I stood alone on the cliff, still smiling. 'What have you done!' The other voice screaches. I only laughed before stepping into the shadows, leaving the ghost to mourn.

(Epilouge)

Flames danced along the streets below. Standing on the very edge of a building was young Ryder Arkeley. She stretched her arms to the city below, now laughing.

Her eyes flashed open showing the true reason why we were so afraid of the dark...

_'And thou shall be forever taken by Darkness...'_


End file.
